gnu_pttfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Do tłumaczenia
Z grubsza, jest 5 grup tłumaczeń. Zalecamy wybranie jednej grupy i tłumaczeniu tych artykułów. Słownictwo i zwroty się powtarzają i łatwiej mieć obeznanie w danej dziedzinie. Rozmiary to pliku .pot, i są ogólnym wskaźnikiem długości artykułu. Trzeba mieć cierpliwość do dłuższych artykułów. Tłumacząc, stajesz się "opiekunem" i w pewnym sensie odpowiedzialny za ew. dalsze zmiany. Zwykle to kilka zdań, i zajmuje tylko kilka-kilkanaście minut. Jeśli artykuł ma starszą wersję, to dobrze i źle. Dobrze, bo zwykle znaczna część artykułu się pokrywa z obecnym, a źle bo trzeba dowiedzieć się i wprowadzić kto i kiedy tłumaczył. Liderzy mogą się tym zająć, ale trzeba powiedzieć wprost, że taka jest sytuacja. Grupa "About Free Software" / "About the GNU OS" / GNU Do tej grupy należą wszystkie artykuły, które się skupiają na historii GNU, tym co to jest wolne oprogramowanie itd. About Free Software #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/selling.html - 11 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/categories.html - 21 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/linux-gnu-freedom.html - 16 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/software/reliability.html - 8 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/gnutella.html - 5 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/schools.html - 7 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/my_doom.html - 7 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie The GNU Project #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/gnu.html - 5 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/initial-announcement.html - 13 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/manifesto.html - 36 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/gnu-history.html - 8 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/why-gnu-linux.html - 13 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/linux-and-gnu.html - 16 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/gnu-linux-faq.html - 69 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/fs-user-groups.html - 10 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/gnu-user-groups.html - 20 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/rms-lisp.html - 34 kB W trakcie tłumaczenia *http://www.gnu.org/distros/common-distros.html - Karolina Milewska *http://www.gnu.org/distros/distros.html - Agnieszka "vr" *http://www.gnu.org/distros/free-distros.html - Kamila Zielińska *http://www.gnu.org/distros/free-system-distribution-guidelines.html - Piotr Buliński *http://www.gnu.org/gnu/byte-interview.html - Łukasz Wysocki *http://www.gnu.org/gnu/thegnuproject.html - Bartosz Woronicz *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/15-years-of-free-software.html - Grzegorz Pamuła *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/free-software-intro.html - Patryk Zabicki *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/open-source-misses-the-point.html - Marek Sadowski *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/shouldbefree.html - Marcin Wolak *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/selling-exceptions.html - Artur Powroźnik *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/your-freedom-needs-free-software.html - Marcin Wolak Przetłumaczone *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/free-doc.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/free-sw.html - opiekun: Mariusz Libera *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/fs-motives.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/why-free.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak Członkowie grupy *Piotr Buliński *Michał Walenciak *Marcin Wolak *Łukasz Wysocki *Sylwester Zarębski Grupa "Licensing Free Software" Ta grupa to nie tylko tłumaczenie samych licencji, ale raczej tłumaczeniu dlaczego dana licencja jest "wolna", lub dlaczego inna nie, lub dlaczego należy wybrać wolną licencję itd. #http://www.gnu.org/licenses/license-list.html - 90 kB, aktualizowana 7 razy w ostatnim roku, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/licenses/quick-guide-gplv3.html - 21 kB #http://www.gnu.org/licenses/gpl-faq.html - 168 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/software-literary-patents.html - 12 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/microsoft.html - 8 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/rtlinux-patent.html - 6 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/x.html - 10 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/apsl.html - 5 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/netscape-npl.html - 12 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/udi.html - 8 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/microsoft-old.html - 5 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/microsoft-antitrust.html - 9 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/microsoft-new-monopoly.html - 10 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/plan-nine.html - 9 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/motif.html - 6 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/using-gfdl.html - 6 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie W trakcie tłumaczenia *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/javascript-trap.html - Jan Wieremjewicz *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/vaccination.html - Bartłomiej Wągorowski *http://www.gnu.org/copyleft/copyleft.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski (zmiania jednego zdania) *http://www.gnu.org/licenses/why-not-lgpl.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski (zniknęły wzmianki o zmianie nazwy) *http://www.gnu.org/licenses/licenses.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski (wymaga recenzji) *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/pragmatic.html - Daniel Oźminkowski, (bez zmian w stosunku do starego tłumaczenia) *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/university.html - Daniel Oźminkowski, (bez zmian w stosunku do starego tłumaczenia) *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/freedom-or-power.html - Daniel Oźminkowski, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/no-word-attachments.html - Daniel Oźminkowski, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/java-trap.html - Daniel Oźminkowski, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/fighting-software-patents.html - Daniel Oźminkowski, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/enforcing-gpl.html - Daniel Oźminkowski, isnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie *http://www.gnu.org/licenses/translations.html - Daniel Oźminkowski, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/microsoft-verdict.html - Daniel Oźminkowski, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/gates.html - Kamila Zielińska *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/gpl-american-dream.html - Agata Gniecka, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/gpl-american-way.html - Agata Gniecka, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie Przetłumaczone #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/bsd.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/why-copyleft.html - opiekun: Tomasz Kozłowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/lest-codeplex-perplex.html - opiekun: Tomasz Kozłowski Członkowie grupy *Agata Gniecka *Tomasz Kozłowski *Daniel Oźminkowski *Pawel Szulczewski *Kamila Zielinska Grupa "Copyright" / "Intellectual Property" / "Patents" Ta grupa zajmuje się zagadnieniami praw autorskich, prawa patentowego, błędnie wspólnie nazywanych "własnością intelektualną". Copyright #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/pirate-party.html - 9 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/misinterpreting-copyright.html - 38 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/eldred-amicus.html - 39 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/push-copyright-aside.html - 8 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/reevaluating-copyright.html - 24 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/copyright-versus-community.html - 58 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie Intellectual Property #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/ipjustice.html - 4 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/boldrin-levine.html - 6 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/not-ipr.html - 12 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie Patents #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/guardian-article.html - 9 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/protecting.html - 4 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/patent-reform-is-not-enough.html - 7 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/savingeurope.html - 9 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/amazon.html - 13 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/hague.html - 14 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/trivial-patent.html - 13 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/gif.html - 13 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie W trakcie tłumaczenia *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/danger-of-software-patents.html - Przemysław Bojczuk *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/freedom-or-copyright.html - Sylwester Zarębski *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/no-ip-ethos.html - Michał Gutowski *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/w3c-patent.html - Bartosz Woronicz Przetłumaczone *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/public-domain-manifesto.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc Członkowie grupy *Mariusz Libera *Michał "mbr" *Paweł Różański *Patryk Zabicki Grupa "Cultural and Social Issues" / "Upholding Software Freedom" Ta grupa zajmuje się zagadnieniami nie związanymi bezpośrednio z wolnym oprogramowaniem lub prawami autorskimi. Tu trafiają tematy o cenzurze, wolności Internetu, cyfrowych ograniczeniach itd. Cultural and Social Issues #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/digital-inclusion-in-freedom.html - 59 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/wsis.html - 9 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/lessig-fsfs-intro.html - 14 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/wassenaar.html - 5 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/basic-freedoms.html - 5 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/ucita.html - 12 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/second-sight.html - 6 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie Digital Restrictions Management #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/computing-progress.html - 9 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/why-audio-format-matters.html - 10 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/opposing-drm.html - 9 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/ebooks.html - 8 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/can-you-trust.html - 16 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/right-to-read.html - 19 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie Upholding Software Freedom #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/use-free-software.html - 8 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/mcvoy.html - 8 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie W trakcie tłumaczenia *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/compromise.html - Jakub Darowski *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/dat.html - Michał Szymanowski *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/social-inertia.html - Grzegorz P *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/who-does-that-server-really-serve.html - Michał Walenciak *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/privacyaction.html - Kamil Lebiecki Przetłumaczone Członkowie grupy *Michał Gutowski *Kamil Lebiecki *Karolina Milewska *Agnieszka "virtual_reality" *Bartosz Woronicz *Michał Szymanowski Grupa "inne" Jest dość sporo stron które nie są esejami, lub z innych powodów nie pasują do żadnej kategorii wyżej. One wszystkie trafiają tutaj. Jeśli artykuł był aktualizowany kilka razy w ostatnim roku jest szansa, że nadal będzie regularnie aktualizowany (i wymaga systematycznego wkładu w utrzymanie tłumaczenia). #http://www.gnu.org/people/people.html - 86 kB, aktualizowana 15 razy w ostatnim roku #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/philosophy.html - 7 kB, aktualizowana 11 razy w ostatnim roku, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/server/standards/README.translations.html - 20 kB, aktualizowana 7 razy w ostatnim roku #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/essays-and-articles.html - 28 kB, aktualizowana 6 razy w ostatnim roku #http://www.gnu.org/software/software.html - 9 kB, aktualizowana 5 razy w ostatnim roku, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/help/evaluation.html - 14 kB, aktualizowana 4 razy w ostatnim roku #http://www.gnu.org/software/devel.html - 11 kB, aktualizowana 3 razy w ostatnim roku #http://www.gnu.org/accessibility/accessibility.html - 8 kB #http://www.gnu.org/contact/contact.html - 9 kB #http://www.gnu.org/contact/gnu-advisory.html - 5 kB #http://www.gnu.org/links/companies.html - 4 kB #http://www.gnu.org/links/links.html - 21 kB #http://www.gnu.org/graphics/license-logos.html - 5 kB #http://www.gnu.org/server/* #http://www.gnu.org/help/* #http://www.gnu.org/education/education.html - 11 kB #http://www.gnu.org/education/freelearning.html - 4 kB #http://www.gnu.org/education/software.html - 11 kB #http://www.gnu.org/encyclopedia/encyclopedia.html - 3 kB #http://www.gnu.org/encyclopedia/free-encyclopedia.html - 30 kB #http://www.gnu.org/doc/* W trakcie tłumaczenia *http://www.gnu.org/help/help.html - Michał "mbr" (istniało stare polskie tłumaczenie) *http://www.gnu.org/software/devel.html - Daniel Oźminkowski Przetłumaczone *http://www.gnu.org/home.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc *http://www.gnu.org/doc/contact.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski *http://www.gnu.org/server/body-include-1.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc *http://www.gnu.org/server/body-include-2.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc *http://www.gnu.org/server/footer-text.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc *http://www.gnu.org/server/head-include-2.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc *http://www.gnu.org/server/takeaction.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc Członkowie grupy *Jan Owoc *Grzegorz Pomiotło *Artur Powroźnik *Marek Sadowski *Jan Wieremjewicz Czego nie tłumaczyć Ogólna reguła jest taka: jeśli jest plik .pot do danej strony, to potencjalnie można by daną stronę przetłumaczyć. Nikt Ci nie będzie miał za złe jeśli przetłumaczysz dowolny jeszcze nie przetłumaczony artykuł. Są artykuły mniej ważne, te w folderach "award", "bulletins", "events", "fun", oraz "fry". Zalecam wybranie czegoś innego z list wyżej. Oto lista plików .pot, które chwilowo nie będziemy tłumaczyć: *award/1998/finalists.pot *award/1998/nominees.pot *award/1999/1999.pot *award/2000/2000.pot *award/2001/2001.pot *award/2002/2002.pot *award/2003/2003-call.pot *award/2003/2003.pot *award/award-1998.pot *award/award-1999.pot *award/award.pot *award/fsfawardlist.pot *bulletins/bulletins.pot *bulletins/thankgnus-index.pot *events/dinner-20030807.pot *events/events.pot *events/first-assoc-members-meeting.pot *events/nyc-2004-01.pot *events/porto-tech-city-2001.pot *events/rms-nyu-2001-transcript.pot *events/sco_without_fear.pot *events/usenix-2001-lifetime-achievement.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu-credits.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu-download.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu-in-your-language.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu-sfd-kaffeine.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu-sfd-mplayer.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu-sfd-totem.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu-sfd-vlc.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu-sfd-xine.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu-translation.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu.pot *fun/humor.pot *fun/jokes/10-kinds-of-people.pot *fun/jokes/anagrams.pot *fun/jokes/any-key.pot *fun/jokes/brainfuck.pot *fun/jokes/bug.war.pot *fun/jokes/c+-.pot *fun/jokes/clinton.tree.pot *fun/jokes/courtroom.quips.pot *fun/jokes/deadbeef.pot *fun/jokes/declarations.pot *fun/jokes/dna.pot *fun/jokes/doctor.manifesto.pot *fun/jokes/echo.msg.pot *fun/jokes/ed.msg.pot *fun/jokes/ed.pot *fun/jokes/errno.2.pot *fun/jokes/error-haiku.pot *fun/jokes/eternal-flame.pot *fun/jokes/evilmalware.pot *fun/jokes/filks.pot *fun/jokes/foreign-signs.pot *fun/jokes/freesoftware.pot *fun/jokes/fsf-in-german.pot *fun/jokes/gcc.pot *fun/jokes/gcc_audio.pot *fun/jokes/gingrinch.pot *fun/jokes/gnu-overflow.pot *fun/jokes/gnu-song.pot *fun/jokes/gnu.jive.pot *fun/jokes/gnuemacs.acro.exp.pot *fun/jokes/gnuemacs.pot *fun/jokes/gospel.pot *fun/jokes/gullibility.virus.pot *fun/jokes/hackersong.pot *fun/jokes/hackforfreedom.pot *fun/jokes/hakawatha.pot *fun/jokes/hap-bash.pot *fun/jokes/happy-new-year.cfbC.pot *fun/jokes/helloworld.pot *fun/jokes/hello_world_patent.pot *fun/jokes/know.your.sysadmin.pot *fun/jokes/last.bug.pot *fun/jokes/linus-islam.pot